


We're The Beginning Of The End

by samdeanstilinski



Series: Chronicles of A Fallen Love [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, almost torture?, captive thing, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdeanstilinski/pseuds/samdeanstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel set before 'Put On Your War Paint', this is the short story of how Michael and Gavin met Jack and Geoff to become what is the infamous Fake AH Crew.</p><p>[Previously Straying From The Thunder]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> I keep changing the title of this thing! I will eventually find one I like and sick to it, but for now, just bare with me. :')
> 
> The title is lyrics from the song 'Young Volcanoes' by Fall Out Boy. Enjoy. :)

Michael slid open the skylight and turned to look at the man crouched beside him. The Brit gave him an excited grin, before rechecking the harness attached around his waist. 

"Are you sure this is going to work, Lindsay?" Michael spoke quietly, turning his gaze to the room below. It was an empty office room, and his eyes flickered to the cameras in the corners. The cameras that Lindsay had already disabled. 

"As long as Gavin doesn't touch the floor, he'll be fine. All the other alarm systems are offline," Lindsay responded into his ear piece. It was the same information she had already given them before they left, but Michael decided to relay the message to Gavin anyway.

"Don't touch the floor, and don't fuck it up," he said simply to Gavin. Gavin smirked at him. 

"You're the one controlling the harness," he replied, sliding his legs over the side of the skylight. He turned to Michael, waiting for a signal. Michael gave him a quick nod and the boy jumped into the room. 

Michael's hand reached for the wheel that controlled the harness, happy when it wasn't moving. He slowly started to reel Gavin down.

"You're going for the panel, just open it up and cut the red wire," Michael reminded him. Gavin glanced up and gave him a thumbs up to show he had heard the message. 

"Move me down a bit- perfect." Michael looked through the skylight as Gavin messed with the panel on the wall, and finally opened it up. The man careful placed the metal on the desk, not touching the floor, and turned back to the wires. 

He slipped the knife out of his belt and leaned in towards the wiring. Michael turned back to the wheel, but it still wasn't moving. He gave it an approving nod.

The alarms started to blare, and Michael's head snapped back around to Gavin, who was now standing on the floor with a sheepish expression. Michael glared at the Brit, who just shrugged, and Michael began to reel his harness back up. 

Gavin wasn't moving as he reeled it in, and Michael realized that the boy had somehow managed to cut the harness rope. He rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed groan. 

"What the fuck, Gav?" he exclaimed. 

"Sorry?" Gavin said meekly.

"What's going on?" Lindsay's voice called into his ear.

"Gavin's a fucking idiot," Michael replied angrily. 

"He set off the alarm?" she asked, but Michael didn't bother with an answer.

The office doors opened and a man grabbed Gavin, dragging him from the room, much to his protest. Several other guards entered quickly after, most following Gavin out, but one decided to look up and spotted Michael on the skylight.

Awh, _shit_.

Michael pulled the harness up over the skylight and started to pull the rope over to the edge of the building. He dropped it over the side and slowly made his way over the side. 

His hands clutched onto the rope for dear life as he started to make his way down the side of the building. 

Michael wasn't afraid of heights, but looking at the drop below wasn't doing much for his stomach. 

He finally reached the floor and slipped the gun from its holster. He started off at a sprint towards the area where he had made a gap in the fence earlier. He turned a corner and skidded to a halt. 

Three guards were turning towards him. They hadn't noticed him yet, but it was only a matter of time. He went to turn back around the corner, but could see more armed guards sprinting towards him. Michael sighed.

"If we're not out in a day," Michael mumbled. "Send someone in."

"Michael Jones, you better tell me what's happening right now or so help me God, I will-" Michael didn't hear the rest of Lindsay's sentence, as he had ripped out his earpiece and crushed it under his shoe. No need for them to know they were working with someone else. 

The guards had spotted him now, and he had at least three guns pointed at him. He dropped his own gun on the ground and raised his hands above his head. Someone behind him grabbed his arms and pulled them down behind him, cuffing them in place.

Michael growled, but didn't struggle as he was lead into the building.

*

Michael struggled against the bonds holding him to his chair, even though he knew it wouldn't make a difference. Of course, he would have been out of there by now if those _assholes_ hadn't taken his knife. He sighed angrily.

He glared at the guard at the door, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with either of the captives, before turning to face the man tied to another chair beside him. Shaggy, brunette hair and a nose too big for his face, there was no denying that it was Gavin Free.

"Well, this fucking sucks," Michael said, not the first time he had voiced his thoughts on the matter. Gavin let out a disgruntled grumble.

"I _said_ I was sorry." 

"The plan was fucking _perfect_ ," Michael snapped back. "Oh, except for the part where you somehow managed to snap your harness with your _own_ knife, of course. Really, I should blame myself for expecting you _not_ to somehow fuck it up."

"It was an accident," Gavin huffed, looking away from him. Michael rolled his eyes and returned to glaring at the guard.

The door opened and a figure strode in. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and wearing one fancy ass suit. Michael smirked at the man, though him playing it cool wasn't exactly worth much, since he could see Gavin tense up in his peripheral vision. Michael didn't blame him for that, of course - as long as he had known the Brit, he had never been held captive unless it was a part of the plan. What he _did_ blame him for was getting them caught in the first place.

"I have to admit, you two were pretty impressive, managing to disable the security cameras and get past the majority of our alarms," Mr. Suit said, hands clasped behind his back. Michael raised an eyebrow at him, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Are you going to ask some questions, or are you just going to kiss our asses all day?" Michael said. "I mean, this is an interrogation, right?"

The man raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged a shoulder. 

"Alright, then, I do have a few questions to ask you. How about - who sent you? Or, what were you after?" his eyes moved between Michael and Gavin. "You know, if either of you want to start talking now, it could make this a lot easier."

There was a second of silence, before Michael spat out a, "Fuck you."

The man's fist connected with Michael's jaw and his head jerked to the side. His bonds to the chair were the only things stopping him from falling to the floor. Michael snarled and spat blood onto the ground.

"I wouldn't do that," he said, glaring at the man. "You wouldn't want to get blood on your suit." The man smiled at him smugly and crossed his arms. Michael hoped he did that at least partially because his knuckles hurt.

"Oh, this old thing?" Tuxedo asked, looked down at his outfit. "Don't worry, I have plenty more of them." Michael clenched his jaw.

"So, you don't like the sound of those questions... how about we start with something easier? Your names, perhaps?" the man continued. He raised an eyebrow at Michael, who just shrugged his shoulders, as much as he could whilst tied to a chair.

The man's gaze turned to Gavin, and Michael tensed up slightly, turning his own head to look at the brunette.

"What about you? What's your name?" 

Gavin didn't break eye contact with the man, but Michael could tell he was nervous. He wasn't used to these situations like Michael was. 

"You're a lot quieter than your friend," the man noted absently. "You don't have anything to say, no?" Gavin narrowed his eyes.

The man sighed at his lack of response. "Don't make me get the weapons. It's a lot less messy when I don't have to use them." Michael noticed the way Gavin's breath caught in his throat, and felt his own heart speed up at the boy's worry.

"Fine, then," the man turned to face the guard at the door. "Ross? Go get the tools."

"Right away, sir." The guard left the room and Michael watched him go, before his eyes snapped back to his interrogator.

"I guess we'll just wait, then," the man commented. "Unless any of you want to say anything now?" His question was met with silence. "Didn't think so."

They waited for several minutes, the only sound being Gavin's heavy breathing and the pounding of Michael's heartbeat. As it was, he didn't really see any way to escape, and he was regretting not telling Lindsay to send someone in immediately. 

The man's smirk started to fall slightly after a couple more minutes, his eyes glancing towards the door every few seconds. 

"He's taking a while," he muttered, probably words not meant for them to hear. Michael and Gavin exchanged glances.

The man began to approach the door, hand reaching inside his suit jacket. He shot a glance back at Gavin and Michael before opening it.

The door wasn't even fully open when the man was shot dead.

A figure stepped over the corpse and walked into the light. He had an impressive moustache and tattoos ran along both of his arms.

"Hey, Jack!" he shouted down the hallway. "I think that's everyone. You got the files, yet?" There was a response from further down the hall, but Michael couldn't make it out.

The moustached man turned towards them, and his narrowed at the sight of Michael and Gavin. He turned back towards the door and started to shout again.

"Oh, hey, we got two more! They were probably captives." Michael rolled his eyes. _No, we just decided to tie ourselves to chairs_ , he thought bitterly.

The voice from the hall was getting closer, and Michael started to be able to make out his responses. He heard the word kill, and his heart leapt into his throat.

"Nah, they kind of look like kids, to be honest," the tattooed man called back, before turning back to Michael and Gavin. He took a knife from his pocket and started to walk towards the two of them. 

"Hey, I'm twenty-three," Gavin sputtered out defensively. Michael rolled his eyes. God, that boy seriously never knew when to stay quiet. Though, Michael supposed, that was a trait that they usually shared.

A man with a ginger beard and glasses walked in, holding a gun in hand. He stopped at the door, clearly guarding the entrance. The first man was crouched behind Michael now, and he could feel the knife sawing at the rope. 

"Big nose here informs me he's twenty-three," Moustache told Beardo. Gavin looked ready to protest at the nickname, but decided against it. Michael felt the cuffs from his wrists and he stood up. He turned to Gavin, and saw that the man had already started on his bonds.

Gavin and the moustached man stood up at the same time, and the man replaced the knife with two guns. He pointed one at Gavin's head, and Michael felt the butt of a gun press against his temple. He scowled.

"I'm Geoff Ramsey, who the hell are you two?" he asked. Michael rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, when Gavin started talking first. 

"I'm Gavin Free, and he's Michael." Michael shot Gavin a glare, before turning back to the man. He had recognised the name Ramsey, but couldn't recall where he had heard it before. 

"Are the guns really necessary?" Michael pointed out with an exasperated sigh. "We're unarmed, for fuck's sake, and you have your buddy guarding the door."

"I'm Jack," Beardo spoke up, waving an arm at them. Michael ignored him. 

Geoff let his hands drop to his sides and shrugged. Jack narrowed his eyes at Gavin from the doorway, and Michael took a step forward, in a position to grab one of Geoff's guns if he felt he needed to. 

"Free, I recognise that name," he commented. He turned to Michael and raised an eyebrow, before clicking his fingers and pointing at him. "And your Jones?"

Michael nodded at him suspiciously. Jack nodded and turned to look at his partner.

"I think they were mentioned on the file. I only glanced through it, but I definitely saw their names." Michael sighed. That wasn't a surprise. They hadn't broke in for their own information, of course, but deleting themselves off the database had definitely been one of their high priorities.

"Your from the Fake AH Crew," Gavin said suddenly. Michael's eyes widened and he immediately tensed up. If Gavin was right... no, Gavin _was_ right. He knew he had heard the name Ramsey before. The Fake AH crew were definitely people that Michael didn't want to mess with, and being in a position where he didn't have guns against them didn't make him feel confident.

"Crew, more like duo," Geoff said. "We lost a member recently." His expression dropped slightly, and while he was distracted Michael decided to go for it. 

He gave Gavin a discreet nod and reached for Geoff's arm. He twisted it back and managed to grab the gun from his grasp. Gavin dropped to the ground to shield himself from the bullets Geoff had started to fire from his other hand. Michael manoeuvred himself behind Geoff and pressed the gun against his head, using his other hand to remove his second gun. 

Gavin stood up and Michael threw him the pistol. Gavin pointed the gun at Jack, who was already holding his hands above his head. 

"We're going to leave now, and we'll be taking the files with us," Michael told them. "If I were you, I'd probably stay still, because I honestly couldn't give a _shit_ if-" He stopped mid sentence at the sound of Geoff's laughter. Jack seemed to be staring at him just as incredulously.

"Dude, you two are pretty good," Geoff said, grinning. "You wouldn't be looking for a job, by any chance?" 

"You can't be serious," Jack said from the door, and Geoff merely shrugged.

"We'd be up for hearing an offer," Gavin spoke up. Michael rolled his eyes, but didn't disagree with the boy's statement.

Geoff grinned. "Alright, I think you'll be pretty happy with the proposition we have."


End file.
